


untitled

by jessus



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessus/pseuds/jessus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Seunghyun is implying what Jiyong thinks he is – well, they’ve only done that once before, both of them too drunk to even fully remember it in the morning. But Jiyong remembers liking it, remembers how hard he came when Seunghyun finally let him have something more than just his tongue, and his mouth goes dry at the thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry first of all to bigbang and second of all to god that this is the first gtop fic i'm posting. don't give up on me please i'll write ones with real plots soon that will be better than this mess. this is 100% rimming fic and i know that's not everyone's cup of tea so i'm warning you more than once: seunghyun eats ass in this

Jiyong can’t put into words how much he’s _missed_ this, missed Seunghyun pressing him into his sheets and letting out pleased, half-drunk murmurs into his skin every time he feels or finds or sees something he likes.

Maybe he’ll put it into words later, he thinks, when he’s not entirely distracted by Seunghyun’s lips on his throat and the deft hand unbuttoning his shirt slowly, like it hasn’t been way too long since the last time they’d been able to do this. Jiyong is tempted to ask who he’s been practicing with, to keep his skills so sharp, but that’s a question that hasn’t had a real answer in a long time, and he doesn’t want to distract Seunghyun from the task at hand with unnecessary jokes.

Instead he says, “Wait,” and when Seunghyun looks up at him, eyebrows rising and the very same amusement as always in his eyes, he adds: “Don’t go slow. It’s been too long.”

“You’re too eager,” Seunghyun says, and Jiyong rolls his eyes, although a smile is playing at the corners of his lips. He happens to know for a fact that Seunghyun _likes_ it when he’s eager. But Seunghyun goes on, “I want to take my time. I missed you, you know?”

And Jiyong doesn’t know how to say no to that — not to the sentiment behind it or to the sincerity in Seunghyun’s voice. He nods, instead, but doesn’t waste any time himself in reaching for the back of Seunghyun’s shirt to tug it up and over his head, Seunghyun compliant in helping him with that, at least.

“So _sexy_ ,” he says afterwards, grinning, and Seunghyun grins right back, playing along.

“You’re sexier,” he tells Jiyong, who preens even as he tries to subtly unbutton his own shirt. But Seunghyun’s hands grab for his a second later and his brows furrow. “That’s where you’re supposed to tell me I’m the _sexiest_. And stop trying to rush me.”

“It’s just a shirt,” Jiyong tells him, voice almost a whine because he’s never quite understood this aspect of Seunghyun, who’s as obsessed sometimes with the reveal as he is with what comes after. But he likes the feeling of both of Seunghyun’s hands enclosing his wrists as they are, and he can’t help himself when he raises his eyebrows in challenge and adds, “You can take your time in other ways.”

That seems to intrigue Seunghyun, although Jiyong is a little disappointed by the way his grip goes slack — but that’s a conversation for another night, he thinks.

“Other ways,” he says slowly, and then he’s back to finishing off the last of Jiyong’s buttons, quicker this time. Jiyong watches Seunghyun swallow as his shoulders are revealed and sits up a little to take it the rest of the way off, tossing it to the bottom of the bed afterwards. “Other ways like — kissing you?”

“Sure,” Jiyong says, because he’s never said no to a kiss from Seunghyun either, even at times when he probably should have. "But I hope you'll do something  _else_ while you're kissing me."

Seunghyun's long pause should make him realize something is up before it does, and when he finally responds it's with the type of uncertainty that says he either hasn't thought this through or has thought it through _too_ much. “I—I've wanted to—”

Seunghyun doesn’t finish the sentence, but Jiyong feels his skin heat up anyway as he takes in Seunghyun’s tone, the lilt that says he’s not just talking about what someone might think he is at the surface. He's not talking about _kissing_ — that's an obvious and often-fulfilled want, nothing that should make him feel embarrassed to admit. Jiyong watches his eyes flicker lower as he licks his lips and understands right away that he’s not talking about Jiyong’s cock, although he certainly wouldn’t say no to that tonight, either.

If Seunghyun is implying what Jiyong thinks he is — well, they’ve only done that once before, both of them too drunk to even fully remember it in the morning. But Jiyong remembers _liking_ it, remembers how hard he came when Seunghyun finally let him have something more than just his tongue, and his mouth goes dry at the thought.

He nods all too quickly, breathing out, “Okay."

As soon as he responds, Seunghyun’s fingers are at the hem of his jeans, and Jiyong almost wants to make fun of him — _who's eager now?_  — but he doesn't, distracted by Seunghyun's hands on him. Usually there’s nothing sexy about the struggle to take off a pair of good skinny jeans, except Seunghyun somehow manages to make it so, Jiyong watching the muscles of his arms and shoulders flex while he tries to pull them off, watching the satisfied little grin on his face when Jiyong’s hips rise from the bed automatically to help him.

There are few things that turn Jiyong on more than knowing he turns Seunghyun on, and he can tell by now when he has, when Seunghyun wants to kiss him, touch him, fuck him.

Right now, Seunghyun wants all of them — but he has a far-off look on his face like he wants to _keep_ him, too, as if there were ever a world in which he couldn’t, and he touches Jiyong’s bare knee with an almost reverential kind of care for a moment, hand sliding up his thigh toward one of Jiyong’s tattoos until he seems to snap out of it.

Jiyong nearly regrets that he does, but then Seunghyun says, “Turn over,” in a tone that has Jiyong complying all too quickly, moving to lie on his stomach and make himself comfortable.

He feels Seunghyun shifting behind him, and bites down on his lip when Seunghyun’s hands pull at the waistband of his boxers until they’re gone, too.

“Why am I the only one who’s naked?” he complains, though he doesn’t particularly care, and he’s sure how breathless he sounds already only serves to prove that.

Seunghyun’s hands come down to knead his ass and Jiyong pushes up into it, but they’re gone just as fast, and he tries not to sigh when Seunghyun says, “You’re the only one who needs to be right now.”

“Then stop _teasing_ ,” he insists, and he isn’t disappointed.

Seunghyun starts by kissing his shoulder-blades, hovering over him in a way that always makes Jiyong shiver and press his face into the sheets beneath him. Then he moves to his spine, the small of his back, still teasing — but at least they’re getting _somewhere_ , now, and Jiyong’s breath hitches when he feels the sharp bite of Seunghyun’s teeth against the curve of his ass, a moan falling from his lips as he thinks about Seunghyun’s love for leaving marks where no one will be able to see them.

He arches up into it, but Seunghyun’s hand comes up to hold him in place against the bed, and Jiyong curses under his breath as he presses his hips downward instead to take whatever friction he can, feeling himself start to harden at the promise of what’s to come.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he says, that same note of impatience in his voice as before, this time mixed with something a little more like need. He doesn’t have to put it into words exactly how much he wants this now that it's been brought up; Seunghyun must know, if he remembers anything at all from the last time.

He hears Seunghyun’s soft laugh but ignores it in favor of pushing insistently up against the hand still holding him in place — but then that hand is gone, as Seunghyun uses both to pull him closer to the edge of the bed instead, manhandling him up onto his knees with the side of his face still pressed firmly into the sheets as his breath starts to come quicker, always far too turned on by Seunghyun's ability to move him so easily.

He feels exposed like this, goosebumps breaking out over his flushed skin, but he loves it anyway, loves the way he knows even without seeing that Seunghyun is taking a moment to just _look_ at him, to appreciate him the way Jiyong sometimes does in reverse whenever Seunghyun is drunk and pliant enough to let him.

The moment is over soon enough, though, Seunghyun kneeling on the carpet at the end of the bed before he gets his hands back on Jiyong’s ass, pressing a kiss to the mark he left earlier. Jiyong can’t help the stupid grin that crosses his face — but then Seunghyun spreads him open and says, with a brush of his thumb over Jiyong’s hole that makes his smile drop off as he gasps, “You want me to?”

It’s just another tease, because Seunghyun knows that Jiyong can be more than a little verbal about what he wants or doesn’t want, and in response, Jiyong kicks a foot up at him weakly and grouses out, “ _Enough_. You know I do.”

He expects Seunghyun to laugh again but instead his thumb is replaced with right away with his mouth, a testament to how much he's wanted this, and as much as he _knows_ he's enjoyed this once before, Jiyong still isn’t prepared for how good it feels, another gasp forced out of him as his back bows even further and he grips the sheets tightly.

Seunghyun doesn’t waste any time now that he's started. He might not be practiced at this but he’s _enthusiastic_ , and Jiyong is forced to admit that it might be hard to get this sort of thing wrong for the one on the receiving end when he’s got Seunghyun’s hands gripping his ass firmly as he uses his tongue to make Jiyong’s toes curl.

His shaky breath turns into a moan when Seunghyun takes a break from what he’s doing to bite him again, head ducked further so he can access the back of Jiyong’s thigh this time, teeth sharp against his skin and edging enough into painful this time that Jiyong knows his favorite kind of reminder will be left behind.

He thinks of when Seunghyun left for Germany, how the marks lasted a week then, how he called Seunghyun on the phone just to let him know how much he liked seeing them on his hips and thighs while he touched himself. He remembers Seunghyun’s fond laughter, the promise to give him more when he got home, the soft, breathy words of encouragement as Jiyong’s own words got clumsier the closer he got to the edge – and he reminds himself that Seunghyun is here, _now_ , and as hot as it had been to describe to Seunghyun every little thing he was doing to himself, he's glad he won’t have to for a while.

“Seunghyun—” Jiyong starts, but he cuts himself off with a groan instead when Seunghyun clearly decides he’s happy with his handiwork and then his tongue is _back_ , pressing against Jiyong’s hole as he squeezes Jiyong’s ass once more, hard enough to make Jiyong hiss through his teeth even as he pushes back into it.

Seunghyun’s movements are slow and languid at first, long sweeps of his tongue from top to bottom, and that’s more than enough to have Jiyong’s legs trembling. Shoulders tense, he catches his bottom lip between his teeth as he tries to sneak a hand beneath himself toward where he’s almost fully hard by now.

But Seunghyun catches him and reaches forward to stop the path of his hand in its tracks, seemingly without even stopping to take a breath. The groan Jiyong lets out is disappointed this time, and he thinks Seunghyun will pause to say something, to tell him  _no, not yet_ , to tease a little more, but instead he only increases the pace, the force of his movements alone making Jiyong rock forward and his enthusiasm growing more obvious until Jiyong can’t help but cry out.

He wonders how this must look, the picture they might paint, and although he’s got his eyes squeezed shut he can imagine it – how dirty it would be, how erotic. That thought in mind, he arches his back even further, shuddering at the pleased sound Seunghyun lets out. He can feel it to his _toes._

“ _Ah_ , hyung,” he says, voice far too high-pitched as he rolls his hips back into the press of Seunghyun’s tongue once and revels in the fact that Seunghyun only gets more adventurous, more _determined_ afterwards. He releases Jiyong’s wrist again only to make it easier to spread his asscheeks apart again, and when his tongue finally pushes in past that tight ring of muscle, so wet with his spit now, Jiyong thinks he could cry from how incredible it feels. He shifts back against Seunghyun desperately, then, soft noises falling from his mouth that only get louder as Seunghyun lowers his head further, spit-slick mouth against his perineum, his balls, and then right back where he’d started. “ _Fuck_ , please—”

“Please what?” Seunghyun murmurs after a moment, the only break he’s taken yet, and it’s hard for Jiyong to respond when he brings his mouth back into play immediately after, hands moving to still Jiyong’s hips now and keep him from fucking himself on Seunghyun’s tongue the way he wants to.

“You—you _know_ ,” he says, dignity lost to this moment as he trembles and tries to remember how to breathe properly. “Touch me.”

Seunghyun hums and Jiyong tries to imagine the look on his face, whether it might be contemplative or heated or fully aware of how much of a tease he’s being. Or maybe all of the above.

“Not yet,” he says, pausing again, and then he’s up and reaching over Jiyong’s tense form to grab for one of the pillows, shoving it underneath Jiyong’s hips.

Jiyong is confused for a moment until Seunghyun’s hand goes to the small of his back again, forcing him down hard against the pillow and further up the bed. He gets the idea then, his cock ending up pressed to his stomach as he grinds his hips downward and moans gratefully, glad for some relief.

He knows when Seunghyun just watches him for a moment, eyes burning through him as Jiyong writhes, gasping and ready to beg for Seunghyun’s mouth again, his fingers, his cock, _anything_. Seunghyun doesn’t make him beg, though, his voice heavy with arousal and just a little hesitant when he says after a few more seconds, “I want to watch you come like that.”

He’s never quite gotten the hang of dirty talk, and maybe that’s why Jiyong loves it so much when he tries, every word out of Seunghyun’s mouth precious and scalding hot in equal measure. His hips stutter against the pillow and he grits out, “I _will_ if you just—do that again.”

It’s too embarrassing to say out loud, even for Jiyong, who usually prides himself on his ability to express what he wants from Seunghyun at times like these. But he feels Seunghyun shift obediently anyway, kneeling on the edge of the bed between Jiyong’s legs now.

When he glances back it’s to see Seunghyun sucking a finger into his mouth, and this time it’s not just his mouth he uses but that finger, too, wet with enough of Seunghyun’s own saliva that he’s able to push it inside of Jiyong slowly. He bends forward and ducks his head to lick a stripe up underneath it, his other hand on Jiyong's ass leaving him exposed, and the sensation of being breached to the second knuckle at the same time has Jiyong pushing back against it to force Seunghyun’s finger deeper as he groans.

There’s perspiration forming at Jiyong’s brow, the stretch of even one finger likely enough to send him over the edge if it goes on long enough like this, and Seunghyun knows him well enough to know that. He barely moves his hand at first, letting Jiyong rock back and forth and grind first against the pillow and then back into Seunghyun’s fingers and mouth as he pleases — but Jiyong wants more, needy for it.

When Seunghyun finally twists his wrist and presses that one finger sharply into his prostate it’s all Jiyong can do not to cry out again. He expects more teasing, but Seunghyun doesn’t _stop_ , the same motion over and over sending sparks of pleasure through Jiyong until he’s gone almost completely pliant against the bed, his tension from before lost to the feeling of Seunghyun’s finger fucking into him. The rocking of his hips slows down until all it is is the same lazy circling done over and over, unconcerned for his pillow, which he knows must be a mess of precome and sweat by now.

His breath comes in pants and then rises into soft, helpless moans as Seunghyun goes on what feels like forever, unrepentant — or maybe it’s only been minutes. He can’t focus on how much time has passed when Seunghyun is greedily pressing his tongue against where Jiyong’s hole is stretched tight around his finger, his breath hot and heavy as he makes Jiyong shake.

After another moment, Seunghyun moves upward just to spit on his hole for more lubricant, and even that turns him on further, the obscenity of that sort of thing coming from Seunghyun sending him closer to the edge until he feels Seunghyun’s mouth on his balls just as he pushes a second finger inside of Jiyong _._

And that’s all it takes – without much warning Jiyong jerks, sharply, against the pillow and comes hard with Seunghyun’s name rising up in his throat. Seunghyun fucks him through it, the two fingers now inside him merciless and rough the way he knows Jiyong likes it, and Jiyong writhes against them, all shaky moans and twitching hips when each of the aftershocks hits him until he's spent.

He's breathing hard as he comes down, panting and wincing when Seunghyun removes his fingers, but after a few more seconds he murmurs, “What about you?”

His body feels worked over even though he knows neither of them had exerted all that much energy, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want or need more of this after so long. Seunghyun had wanted to take it slow tonight, and just because Jiyong has already come doesn’t mean he can’t _again_ , doesn't mean he wouldn't be interested in Seunghyun fucking him for real this time, hands tight on his hips as he pounds into him from behind or helps guide Jiyong up and down on his cock.

He flops onto his back and away from his soon-to-be-washed pillow, limbs loose and legs splayed, and finds Seunghyun staring at him with heat and affection both so intense that he can only preen through heavy-lidded eyes. He offers a soft grin that's somewhere between sated and embarrassed, biting down on his lip.

“Don’t worry,” is all Seunghyun says, grinning back at him in a way that says he’s got more ideas. He leans over Jiyong and brushes his sweaty hair off of his forehead before adding, “We’re not done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY!!!!! hmu on twitter if you wanna talk about bigbang and butts @gtopanti


End file.
